


Oggy's Stuck Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents, Oggy and the Cockroaches (Cartoon)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Thanks to the pesky cockroaches, Oggy is having trouble with a stuck sneeze. Luckily, his friend Tootie has some great ideas on how to help him.





	Oggy's Stuck Sneeze

It was just another day at Oggy’s house, and once again, the cat was chasing his enemies - the naughty cockroaches - all over the house. He swung a flyswatter everywhere he could, but the trio of bugs kept dodging his every move.

Marky, Dee Dee and Joey knew full well that they were hot on Oggy’s trail, but none of them were afraid. They were more than happy to outwit his attempts, even if it meant making him miserable in the process. That was what they were best at, much to Oggy’s frustration.

While Oggy kept trying to hit the roaches, got an idea before he could even realize it. Oggy swung the flyswatter downward, but just before it could hit Joey, he grabbed onto the edge of the webbed, rubbery square. Oggy’s eyes widened in confusion, but then switched to anger. He tried to pull his weapon back up, but Joey held onto the end of it. Oggy tried again, but the purple roach continued to resist. Finally Oggy pulled as hard as he could, only for Joey to let go of the flyswatter.

The next thing Oggy knew, he’d been hit in the face with that hole-filled flyswatter. He dropped the swatted immediately, revealing he had a red mark from the hit on his face, which he then rubbed with both hands. To make him even more humiliated, Joey laughed in amusement as he pointed at Oggy in a taunting way.

Pulling one hand away from his nose, Oggy continued to rub his face with the other hand as he growled angrily at Joey. If he had a dollar for every time one of the cockroaches did something like this for him, he’d have enough to buy his girlfriend an engagement ring.

He quickly picked up his flyswatter and looked threateningly at Joey... only to realize he was gone. He was running away with his other two brothers. With a running start, Oggy gave chase once again.

Joey, Marky and Dee Dee ran under the bottom of a door, but they didn’t make it into the seemingly empty room until Oggy had grasped the doorknob, turned it and threw the door open. He stepped menacingly into the room and looked down at the cockroaches, face red with anger as fired appeared in his pupils.

The three bugs were cornered, huddled together and shaking in fear. It seemed like it was all over for them. But just then, something caught Dee Dee’s eye, followed by something else, both of which gave him an idea that made him smile. He whispered something to Marky and Joey, causing their eyes to widen as they heard what he’d come up with. And before long, two wide, mischievous smiles had appeared on their faces as well.

Dee Dee and Marky ran to the right side of the room while Joey ran to the left. Oggy chose to go after Dee Dee and Marky, since trying to catch two cockroaches wasn’t as hard as three, but it would be more satisfying than catching just one. Marky and Dee Dee made it to their destination, and Marky grabbed onto what looked like a handheld bazooka.

Oggy almost panicked at first, but then he saw that the “bazooka” had a pipe connected to the back of it. It wasn’t a bazooka, but a nozzle with a handle on it. And the pipe was connected to a vacuum cleaner, loaded with dust. Dee Dee climbed onto the top of the vacuum cleaner, which had been set to “Blow,” and then with all of his might, he jumped onto the power button.

Tons of dust was fired out of the end of the nozzle, filling the air and surrounding Oggy entirely. Oggy yelped in surprise as he rubbed his fists against his eyes, trying to clear his vision. Not only was that not working, but he felt a particularly strong tickle in his nose. His breath began to hitch as his eyelids lowered, along with his fists. The dust was making him need to sneeze.

“Aaah... Haaah...” inhaled Oggy. His nose was twitching and wiggling around, his nostrils flaring up to quite a few times its normal size. “HAAAAAAAH...”

But before Oggy could sneeze, Dee Dee hastily set the vacuum cleaner to “Suck,” and the nozzle Marky was holding pulled in every last particle of dust. The urge to sneeze in Oggy’s nose weakened, as did his buildup, but he was still hoping he could get it out.

“Ehh... Heeehhhhh... HEH...”

After that final inhale, Joey ran over to Oggy, jumped up in front of his face, and shoved a clothespin directly onto his nose. It pinched his nostrils shut, bringing the urge to a sneeze to a definite halt. Oggy’s eyes were wide and pupils shrunken in confusion as his nose stopped moving.

His sneeze had been stopped when it could have helped him most.

“Hahahahahaha!!” The cockroaches all laughed and pointed at Oggy. How hilariously stupid they thought he looked.

Oggy looked down at the cockroaches, not amused in the slightest. He reached up, squeezed the handles of the clothespin and pulled it off his nose. He threw the clothespin aside as he crossed his arms, looking at his enemies and tapping his foot.

But the three bugs didn’t care how mad their nemesis was. What they’d done to him had to have been one of their funniest gigs yet. Dee Dee imitated Oggy, acting like he was going to sneeze until Joey plugged his nose, as they and Marky‘s laughter continued.

Oggy picked up his flyswatter and tried to hit them again, but they stopped laughing just in time to see him perform the first action. Then they all ran away, running under the end of the door and making their escape.

Oggy took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself down, but he still looked frustrated. He went over to the door, placed his hand on the knob, turned it and pushed the door open as he made his way out of the room. But after he’d made it out, his eyes widened as his nose twitched again. He felt another sneeze coming on.

Thinking it’d come out, Oggy let his eyelids fall halfway down as his breath hitched.

“Hah... Haaaah... AHHHH...”

Upon the last inhale, he tilted his head as far back as he could. But then his nose stopped tickling, and he tilted his head back to its normal position as he blinked in confusion. He dropped his flyswatter and sighed in dismay. Trying to coax the itch back into his nose, Oggy rubbed under his red nose with his paw. Nothing.

Poor Oggy was in quite of a pickle, and he knew full well. First he failed to catch the cockroaches, and now that they tried to make him sneeze and subsequently stopped it, they’d given him a stuck sneeze. What would Oggy do?

Oggy looked in every room of the house for his cousin Jack. He didn’t find him anywhere, and when he looked in the kitchen, all he saw was a note that explained Jack had gotten a new job and was there right now. Oggy sighed in disappointment. Then he thought about asking his girlfriend Olivia for help releasing his sneeze. But how was she going to react if he told her? Probably not very well...

Suddenly an idea came to Oggy and he gave a big smile. He ran over to his front door, pulled it open, went outside and shut the door behind him. Then as fast as he could, he ran away from his house, followed shortly by his neighborhood. He knew exactly who could help him.

Finally he came to a nice-looking house with white walls and purple windows and roofing. He stopped running, then panted a few times to catch his breath. Feeling better, he walked up to the front door and pressed his forefinger against the doorbell.

Tootie was in her bedroom, scribbling in a coloring book with a pink crayon, when she heard the doorbell from downstairs. She closed her book, got up and walked out of her room, then went down the stairs. When she got to the front door, she looked through the peephole to see who was outside. She immediately recognized the guest, smiled and opened the door.

“Hi, Oggy!” said Tootie.

Oggy waved to her politely as he sniffled.

“It’s so good to see you,” Tootie said. She moved out of the way so Oggy could enter. “Why don’t you come on in?”

Oggy did as he was told and walked into the house. While he did that, Tootie kept smiling at him. Oggy was one of her close friends, and she loved finding ways to cheer him up after the cockroaches had messed with him one too many times.

Just then, Oggy tapped her shoulder. When she felt it, Tootie gently closed the front door and turned to look at Oggy. “So what would you like?” Tootie wanted to know.

Oggy had to use pantomime to get his point across. He pointed to himself, then his nose, and then made a tickling gesture by wiggling his fingers in the air.

“You got a tickle in your nose?” Tootie guessed.

Oggy nodded, and then held up his forefinger. He inhaled a couple of times and tilted his neck back as he acted like he was going to sneeze. The he stopped and shrugged his arms.

“You can’t sneeze, either?” Tootie again guessed. Oggy nodded again, and Tootie began to think about the situation. “Hmm... I wonder why...”

Oggy then did his best to reenact what had happened between him and the cockroaches. He pointed to himself, then pretended he was holding a flyswatter and ran in place. He then curled his thumb and forefinger on one hand and then held up one finger to indicate the first cockroach (Marky), and then made a gesture that looked like he was holding a bazooka. He curled his thumb and forefinger on one hand and then held up two fingers on his other hand to indicate the second cockroach (Dee Dee), and then jumped once before pretending to push a button. He made a whirring sound, then a whooshing sound with his arm. Then he pointed to himself as he did a couple of fake inhales, as though he was going to sneeze. Lastly he curled his thumb and forefinger on one hand and held up three fingers to indicate the third cockroach (Joey), then made a dramatic-looking jump before clamping the air shut with both hands. Finally he pointed to his nose to indicate it was the thing that had been clamped, and shrugged his other arm.

As amused as Tootie was to see Oggy reenact a whole story, the message got through to her and she looked at him in concern.

“You poor thing. Those darn roaches are a pain in the neck.”

Oggy nodded in agreement, then rubbed his slightly itchy nose with his arm. Suddenly Tootie got an idea and smiled.

“I know! Let’s make you sneeze!” said Tootie.

Oggy gasped happily at the idea, put his hands together and nodded. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to have Tootie help his sneeze come out.

“Let’s start off easy, shall we?” Tootie started. “I’ll be right back.”

She opened the front door and stepped outside for a moment. Seeing some pretty yellow flowers growing in the gardens outside her home, she picked about six of them and put them in a bundle. She then went back inside, closed the front door again and offered the flowers to Oggy.

“Gimme a good sniff of these, Oggy,” Tootie said.

Oggy accepted the flowers from Tootie, held them under his nose and gave a few deep sniffs. As he did so, his nose twitched and his nostrils flared. He pulled the flowers away from his nose as his breath hitched.

“Heh... Aaaah... Haaaaaah...” Oggy inhaled as he tilted his neck back. “HEH--“

Upon his final gasp, Tootie plugged her ears in anticipation, but then there was a pause. Oggy opened his eyes, the urge to sneeze having gone away from his nose. Tootie unplugged her ears and looked at Oggy in confusion.

“Nothing?” Tootie asked.

Oggy rubbed his nose with his hand, sniffling a couple of times as he shrugged.

“I thought maybe you were allergic to flowers...” Tootie stated. “It’s too bad you’re not, though.”

Oggy handed the flowers back to Tootie, and she put them aside. Tootie then looked around, trying to find something else that could make Oggy sneeze. Then she saw that there was a duster on the coat rack in the living room. Tootie went over to it and removed a single feather from the duster, then turned to Oggy and smiled playfully.

“Hey, Oggy, are you ticklish?” Tootie asked, her tone of voice matching her smile. She went over to Oggy and wiggled her feather under Oggy’s nose. “Tickle-tickle-tickle!”

Oggy cringed internally as Tootie tickled his nose. Before long, his nostrils began to flare up again. He was sure that he was going to sneeze this time.

“Aaah... Aaaaaaaah...” inhaled Oggy. With the next inhale, he tilted his upper body as far back as he could. “HaaaaaaaAAAAAAH...”

“Eek!” Tootie realized what was going to happen, stopped tickling Oggy’s nose and ran out of the way. Like Oggy, she also expected him to explode with a mighty sneeze.

But once again, he didn’t. Oggy’s breath stopped hitching, and he groaned audibly as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger.

Tootie looked back over at Oggy and realized he didn’t sneeze. She went back over to him, a bit baffled.

“I can’t believe it! After how much I tickled your nose with this feather, you still didn’t sneeze?”

Oggy shrugged, smiling sheepishly. Tootie put her feather in her skirt pocket for now and tried to think of a new plan. She didn’t get very far, however.

“I guess trying to make you sneeze was harder than I thought,” said Tootie.

Oggy nodded in agreement, but suddenly, Tootie got another idea. An idea that made her smile.

“Oggy! I’ve got it!” Tootie said.

Oggy raised an eyebrow at first, but then Tootie turned and ran into the kitchen. When she came back, she was holding a familiar-looking container.

“You see this?” Tootie asked as she showed him the container. She moved her fingers to reveal the word “Pepper” written on the shaker.

Oggy’s eyes widened and he cringed when he saw the word.

“Maybe, just maybe, if I shake a little bit of this pepper into your nose,” Tootie theorized, “then you’ll finally let out that sneeze!”

Oggy just looked at her, feeling a bit nervous. But Tootie smiled reassuringly at him and petted the side of his neck.

“Don’t worry, Oggy, I’ll be really careful. I promise.”

Oggy calmed down and smiled at her. Tootie then took a step back, held the pepper right over Oggy’s nose, and began to sprinkle pepper right onto his nose.

Immediately, Oggy’s eyes shot open as his pupils shrunk. His nose froze for a moment, then began to shiver as his nostrils shuddered and flared. The urge to sneeze immediately returned to his nose, this time stronger than ever. Pepper was something that often bothered Oggy, almost as much as those pesky cockroaches. Unlike the roaches, however, pepper was always successful in making him sneeze. And judging by how much his nose burned, itched and tickled all at the same time, Oggy could tell that this wasn't going to be an exception in any sense of the word. His eyelids fell closed as his breath hitched, and he took huge dramatic breaths.

“Aaaaaaah... Haaaaaaaaaaah... Heeeeeeeeeh-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...!!!”

By the end of that final inhale, Tootie stopped shaking the pepper onto the sneezy cat. She knew what was going to happen, not only by listening to Oggy's hitching breath, but by merely being there to witness Oggy's whole reaction. His nose was twitching and shaking constantly, his nostrils flaring up repeatedly, his neck and upper body bending ever backward. Oggy was absolutely, positively going to sneeze, and this was going to be a big one. To keep herself from getting sprayed or - better yet - blown away, Tootie took a few steps back as hastily as she could. Then, to keep herself from going deaf from how painfully loud the sneeze could be, she used her forefingers to plug her ears shut. That was the last she could do, but she was ready for the inevitable. With a final inhale and a final jerk of his upper body, Oggy exploded.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”

Even with all of the sneezes Oggy had ever let out, none of them was as massive, powerful or even as loud as this one. Tons of spray was fired out of Oggy’s mouth as the power of his sneeze lifted both of his feet off the floor. Aside from that, the sneeze could be heard from every other room in the house and caused the floors to shake. And Tootie heard it through her plugged ears, to her shock and disbelief.

“OH, MY GOODNESS!!!” Tootie said to herself, but it was audible enough that Oggy heard her.

After several seconds had gone by, Oggy finally finished sneezing and landed back on the floor. Once he’d regained his breath, he sniffled and rubbed his nose with his forefinger. Tootie, meanwhile, put down her pepper shaker and went over to Oggy, looking at him in shock.

“Wow! Bless you, Oggy!” said Tootie.

Oggy smiled at her to thank her and continued to rub his nose. He may have just been through the biggest sneeze of his life, but he was feeling so much better, and he was grateful for her help.

“Are you alright?! I... That was the biggest, loudest sneeze I’ve ever heard!” Tootie pointed out.

But Oggy simply nodded and gave her a thumbs up to indicate he was feeling better. Tootie wasn’t convinced that that was true, however. Just to be safe, she pulled a tissue out of a tissue box that happened to be close to her, and handed the tissue to Oggy.

“Here you go, buddy,” said Tootie.

Oggy removed his forefinger from his nose, took the tissue and blew his nose deeply into it. After three seconds of blowing, Oggy sighed and simply wiped his nose afterwards. His sustained smile of relief told Tootie that he was feeling better, and she smiled as well.

“I was happy to help,” Tootie said to Oggy. “And if you want, you could... you know, do something for me.”

Oggy kept wiping his nose for a bit, but then got an idea. He lowered his tissue from his nose.

“What is it, Oggy?” Tootie wanted to know, almost forgetting how rarely Oggy spoke.

Oggy made a gesture to Tootie’s nose, but she was a bit confused.

“S-something about my nose? Or me sneezing?”

Oggy nodded when she said the second thing.

“Gee, I don’t think I’ve ever sneezed in front if you...” Tootie admitted. She suddenly felt a small tickle in her nose, and reached her forefinger up to rub it. “Oh, excuse me. My nose probably doesn’t like the idea...”

Oggy briefly placed his hand on Tootie’s shoulder to let her know he didn’t mind.

A couple of seconds later, the tickle in her nose went away, and she stopped rubbing her nose. Then she absentmindedly reached into her skirt pocket, only to feel the feather that she’d used on Oggy’s nose earlier. She pulled it out, looked at it for a moment, and then looked at Oggy with a smile.

“Hey, Oggy, how would you like to tickle my nose?” Tootie suggested. “It’ll make me sneeze, but I already made you sneeze, so... why not?”

Oggy thought about it for a few seconds, then smiled and nodded. He gently took the feather from Tootie and began to brush it underneath her nose. As soon as he started doing so, Tootie’s nose started to twitch from how much it tickled. She sniffled slightly, but the scent of the feather tickled her nose even more, enough to make her breath hitch.

“Aaah...” Tootie inhaled as her nostrils flared slightly.

Oggy continued tickling under her nose, but when he saw that her nostrils were twitching, he moved the feather closer to them. He stroked the rims of her nostrils with the tip of the feather, causing them to flare up more.

“Aaaaaah... Haaaaaah... H-haaaaaaah...” Tootie continued to inhale, her eyelids falling closed. She knew that Oggy was trying to be gentle with her ticklish nose, but the urge to sneeze was growing stronger and stronger by the second. If he didn’t stop tickling her nostrils soon, maybe she’d sneeze as hard as him.

“I... I, I h-haaaaah... H-haaave to sneeze...!” Tootie warned Oggy with her hitched breaths. “AaaaaaaaaaAAH... Heeeeh, haaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAH...” Tootie tilted her neck back involuntarily.

Oggy’s eyes widened and pupils shrunk in realization when he heard Tootie’s inhales. He knew what was going to happen: she was going to sneeze. He pulled the feather away from Tootie’s nose and ran out of the way before he covered his ears with both hands. If this sneeze wasn’t going to be as big as his sneeze from minutes ago, it certainly was going to be bigger than Tootie was used to.

“Aaaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAH... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH--“ Tootie tilted her neck back as she fanned her hand in front of her opening mouth. Her nose was twitching all over, her nostrils were flaring up to quite a few times their normal size. She’d never needed to sneeze so badly in her life, nor had her nose tickled as much as it was now. It took her quite a few seconds of suspense, but finally...

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH-TTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!”

Tootie exploded with an exceptionally loud sneeze, shooting her neck forward in the process. As she was too late to cover her mouth, a good amount of spray came misting out of her mouth. She didn’t realize this, but her sneeze made Oggy cringe from how loud her sneeze was. It was basically the same reaction she had from Oggy’s sneeze, except Oggy was the one reacting and she was the one sneezing.

When Tootie caught her breath, she sniffled and started rubbing her nose constantly with her forefinger, as she frequently did after she’d sneezed. She saw that Oggy was looking at her, eyes wide with shock and paws over ears.

“Um... sorry...” Tootie said as she rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment, and continued to rub her nose.

Judging by his reaction, Tootie expected Oggy to be mad at her for giving him such a scare with her sneeze. But instead, Oggy calmly pulled his hands away from his ears and gave her a forgiving smile. Not long afterward, he showed his forefinger and curled it a few times, gesturing Tootie to come closer to him.

Not knowing why he wanted that, Tootie walked over to him and stopped when she was a few inches in front of him. Oggy walked over to her side and moved his mouth up to her ear. What happened next was as rare as finding a shooting star. He said something.

“Gesundheit,” said Oggy.

Tootie couldn’t help but blush as she heard him say that. Of all the things he could have told her, he chose that. But given how loudly she’d sneezed seconds ago, it made perfect sense, and he was just using his manners. Tootie smiled at Oggy and continued to rub her nose.

“Th-thank you...” she said to Oggy.

Oggy pulled his body away from Tootie and smiled as he patted her shoulder. Then, while staying where he was, he managed to grab a tissue from the box that was close to them and offered the tissue to his friend.

Tootie smiled, pulled her finger away from her nose and proceeded to wipe it with the tissue. She did blow her nose at one point, but since her nose wasn’t running, she did it lightly and for about one second. That being said, she was happy for Oggy’s kind actions. She saw them as his way of apologizing for making her sneeze as hard as he did.

“Thanks, Oggy...” Tootie said to Oggy, still wiping her nose.

Oggy once again placed his hand on Tootie’s shoulder, and then rubbed her cheek against his own to tell her the same thing. Tootie couldn’t help but blush in response. Finally, Oggy let go of Tootie and went over to the front door. He pulled it open, turned to Tootie and waved goodbye to her.

“Goodbye, Oggy,” Tootie said as she waved as well. “If you need anything else, you know who to ask.”

Oggy then headed out the front door, closing it behind him. He then proceeded to make his way back home. He knew the cockroaches would be waiting for him, but he felt ready now that Tootie had gotten his sneeze out. Hopefully those bugs wouldn’t trick him into having another stuck sneeze...


End file.
